


worship

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [118]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex was a walking contradiction and Kyle enjoyed getting lost in him.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: quick little doodles [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	worship

Alex's skin was soft.

Kyle pushed his nose into the dip of his collar, dragging slowly across his smooth skin. It was hard to rationalize how a man who was so strong could be so pliant, scarred yet smooth, calloused yet soft, hardened yet kind. Alex was a walking contradiction and Kyle enjoyed getting lost in him. He enjoyed having the privilege to do so even more.

This was only his first night with Alex like this and somehow putting his lips on him felt like communion. Only, what was an altar when Alex existed? What was religion when all his words were gospel? What was confession when they shared words in the darkness? He was sanctuary in it's purest form.

"Kyle," Alex breathed, waking slow and still only speaking his name. Kyle bowed his head in the crook of his neck.

"Good morning," Kyle murmured into his skin, pressing his lips to the base of his throat, "I've missed you."

"Huh?" Alex yawned, his body tensing as he stretched beneath him. "I didn't go anywhere."

"You slept in," Kyle said, kissing his chest and dragging his hand across his stomach, "You've never slept in."

"You're the one who says I need more of it," Alex said teasingly, looking at him with open amusement. Kyle stared back and took that easy look as a gift.

"Doesn't mean I don't like when you're awake," Kyle said, hands gently tracing every muscle, every scar, every crease he could touch. His body felt endless and Kyle wondered how many mornings like these he could have. "I just like being with you."

"I like being with you too," Alex agreed, rubbing his eyes, "But I think we should get up and go be with each other with some coffee and look over some files."

It was nothing but reluctance as Kyle let Alex get up. He grabbed his crutches and pulled himself up, revealing that he'd been wearing sweats and somehow Kyle had noticed that barrier between them. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Alex disappear into the bathroom. He stayed put on the bed.

When Alex reemerged, he had his prosthetic on and his sweats hung low on his hips. Kyle hadn't moved and he raked his eyes over him. He couldn't help it. He was obsessed.

Alex came close and grabbed his face, making him look up at him. His eyebrows were pulled together in concern and Kyle just leaned into the warmth of his palm.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, "With what happened last night, I mean?"

"So much more than alright," Kyle said. Alex nodded and pulled him closer. Kyle's fingers curled around his hips and bowed his head against Alex's stomach in prayer. It was in that moment he realized what he felt for Alex was far more pure than obsession.

It was worship.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
